<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd learn for you by nokurde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840427">I'd learn for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokurde/pseuds/nokurde'>nokurde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is confused, Attempt at Humor, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Muteness, Oblivious Arthur, When isn't he</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokurde/pseuds/nokurde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot bloke on the other side of the room catches Arthur's attention and finally the evening starts to look a bit brighter. Too bad he's attending an event for deaf people and can't even sign his own name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd learn for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've just found this work on my cloud accidentally and thought I might as well upload it. This fic is actually 4 years old! It's been some time since the finale but I hope the fandom isn't dead yet :) </p>
<p>There are mute/deaf characters in this fic. I have no actual knowledge of the English sign language, I suppose there is a (high) chance Arthur's mistakes aren't exactly possible in real life :D If that bothers you, I'm sorry, I meant no offense to anyone.</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in his car, Arthur forced down a groan. He couldn't believe how easy it was for Gwen to manipulate him into doing things. Ever since they met during last year of uni she had this uncanny ability to make him feel guilty with just one look at her sad face.</p>
<p>So here he was, lurking outside the community centre he promised to visit after work. He was tired, stressed out and hungry, and still annoyingly <em>here</em> instead of his apartment in the nice part of London, with his huge plasma tv and the fridge stuffed full of leftover pizza and beer.</p>
<p>He supposed he did owe her a favour but hoped she would rather use it on something else, like asking him to drive her somewhere or convince Lance to skip on their footy practice when she was feeling cuddly, and certainly not… this.</p>
<p>He got out of the car, trying to school his features into something at least partially resembling friendliness. It wasn't that he really didn't want to take part in the event, but he hasn't used his sign language in ages, and he hasn't known much of it in the first place anyway, so it was bound to be near undecipherable. He wasn't nervous as such, and yet there was slight discomfort settling in his stomach. Steeling himself for an awkward evening, he made his way down the hallways and finally found the room the eventwas going to be held in.</p>
<p>What hit him first was the complete silence. There wasn't any music and, of course, no hushed tones of the many conversations that were going on. He knew he should've expected that but it still made him feel strangely self-conscious. It's not that talking was forbidden, Gwen had told him over the phone, but the main idea behind the event is to practice signing as well as to socialize, so they encourage people to try even if they have started learning only recently.</p>
<p>He spotted Gwen quickly. She was standing by the buffet with a few people, signing rapidly to them. She was beautifully fluent in sign language ever since her best friend had gotten some kind of illnes a few years back and was left with impaired hearing, only to lose it completely not long after that. She wanted to be supportive so she studied day and night, took two courses at the same time, and came up with the idea for those meetups.</p>
<p>Arthur took a sign language class in college and learned the basics of the basics of sign language only to avoid the poetry class he would be forced into otherwise.</p>
<p>How did he get roped into this again…?</p>
<p>He startled when someone clapped a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Gwen, smiling brightly at him. He opened his mouth to greet her and shut it again, frowning. And then he frowned even more because Gwen seemed like she was trying to hold back a laugh.</p>
<p>„<em>Hi, I'm glad you were able to make it," </em>she signed, looking fond. Arthur rolled his eyes on principle, even though it made him feel slightly better about himself that he indeed made an effort<em>. „You don't have to stay long, you're probably tired after a whole week of being important."</em></p>
<p>„<em>Fuck out,"</em> he signed and the corners of her lips quirked upwards.</p>
<p>„<em>Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."</em></p>
<p>He followed her, looking around like a curious child. There were tables in the corner of the big room, a long table with various kinds of food on it and even a few types of alcohol, although there surely wouldn't be enough if even half of the party decided to have one drink. What suprised him most, though, was the dancefloor and the huge speakers by the wall. Why bother?</p>
<p>„<em>Guys, meet Arthur,"</em> Gwen signed, but he was too busy watching his surroundings to notice the movement of her hands. He eventually snapped out of it when she elbowed him. <em>„He understands a lot but isn't that good at signing himself."</em>And even though it was the truth, he still glared at her before turning to face the people he was supposed to be friendly with. He gave an awkward wave instead of actually talking and they snorted silently at how nervous he must've looked. „<em>Merlin isn't here, yet</em>," Gwen continued, pouting. „<em>I</em> <em>really wanted you to meet him. I hope he'll get here before you leave." </em></p>
<p>„<em>When?" </em>Arthur signed and then sighed when Gwen giggled, meaning he probably hadn't managed to ask <em>why</em>.</p>
<p>„<em>You are just the cutest,"</em> she signed instead and he scowled. It was then that some bloke came over and asked Gwen to help out in the kitchens for a second to cover for a girl that was sent on an errand. Gwen being Gwen agreed, of course, and left him to the wolves.</p>
<p>Arthur took the chance and excused himself to the toilet (or at least he hoped he did) and then spent an entire quarter of an hour trying to locate it without asking anybody for directions in sign language. He had to hold meetings and mingle with people he didn't know a lot at work, and frankly, he wasn't in the mood for any more of it. The last week'd been hell, what with the misscheduled vegetable deliveries and his new waiter picking a fight with a customer. He looked forward to just going home and having a lazy evening.</p>
<p>When he finally got back to the hall, Gwen was nowhere in sight and he figured he needed a drink to get through the evening. Being unable to talk made him feel like he was a child again, lectured by his father, out of his depth and nervous in a way that no one who knew him would ever expect.</p>
<p>He managed to reach the buffet without bumping into anyone. He grabbed a beer and took a long gulp of it, tilting his head back. There, better already.</p>
<p>But when he swallowed and looked around the room again, his eyes suddenly caught this fierce blue, staring right back at him from across the party. He's never seen anything even remotely close to this hypnotizing cerulean swirls of perfection and he only realized what he was doing when he was already halfway to the eyes in question.</p>
<p>It was a man, tall and lean, with black hair that curled around his ears in the most adorable of ways. And his eyes! God, his eyes. Arthur could drown in them. The person they were attached to was actually in the middle of a conversation, although Arthur could chance a guess he had no idea what was being said to him, since he wasn't looking in the direction of this girl's hands at all. She finally seemed to notice when Arthur hesitated and stopped a few steps away from them. What was he doing again?</p>
<p>She followed her companion's eyes and smiled sweetly when her sight landed on Arthur. She then poked the man in the shoulder and he blinked as if waking up from a trance, and Arthur shouldn't eavesdrop but was it even still eavesdropping if it was sign language, and she told him to come and find her later. And then she took off. The man signed a quick „sorry" and turned back to Arthur, even making an aborted step in his direction.</p>
<p>Somehow encouraged by this, Arthur was able to persuade his legs to cooperate and he closed the distance between them, feeling brave.</p>
<p>Only... Now what?</p>
<p>„<em>Hi,"</em> the gorgeous being standing in front of him signed.</p>
<p>„<em>Hi</em>", he signed back, and he wanted to introduce himself but he was fairly sure he didn't remember all the letters so he just decided to let it go for now and write it on a piece of paper later.</p>
<p>„<em>Haven't seen you here before."</em></p>
<p>Arthur nodded. Nodding was safe. <em>„First date."</em></p>
<p>„<em>First date?"</em> the bloke repeated, eyes widening a bit in confusion before something like amusement, but not unkind, settled on his face. <em>„You're not very good at this, are you?"</em></p>
<p>„<em>First moment?"</em> Arthur tried again, racking his brain for words.</p>
<p>„<em>You mean you're here for the first time</em>," the man supplied helpfully and Arthur signed <em>first time</em> again in hopes of remembering it. <em>„It's okay. You'll learn in no time. My name's Mmrlim."</em></p>
<p>Mmrlim? Yeah, Arthur definitely doesn't know his letters.</p>
<p>He took out his phone and typed his own name onto it, showing Mmrlim the screen.</p>
<p>„<em>Nice to meet you, Arthur</em>," Mmrlim signed, and even though Arthur was focused on Mmrlim's hands, he still noticed how his tongue flickered out to wet his lower lip, and suddenly a burning heat burst to life in his belly. Whatever his name was, he was bloody gorgeous and Arthur just wouldn't forgive himself if he hadn't at least tried to get to know him more. So what if he doesn't know sign language.</p>
<p>So try he did.</p>
<p>„<em>I came here with my friend Gwen,"</em> he typed again on his phone. <em>„She thought itd be a good idea to get me out of the house. I wasnt that sure, it is rather hard to communicate when you suck at signing as much as i do, but now im glad i came. All the awkwardness of the evening was worth it after all"</em></p>
<p>He hands the phone to Mmrlim and watches his ears go red as he reads. But there is a smile on his face and Arthur counts that as a win. That is, until Mmrlim pockets his phone instead of giving it back.</p>
<p>„<em>You're never gonna learn to sign if you keep choosing the easy way out,"</em> he signs, and something about the way he does it is so cheeky Arthur has to fight the urge to push him against the wall and snog him senseless until those damn hands with their long fingers entangle themselves in his hair, or maybe- <em>„I know Gwnn, too. I've known her for a few years now. She's amazing."</em></p>
<p>„<em>Yes. Her studying sign tonguing into perfection such fast!"</em></p>
<p>Mmrlim's smile softens and he looks so fond Arthur has to look away for a moment. His gaze lands on the dancefloor again and it drives him mad that he just can't figure it out.</p>
<p>„<em>When?"</em> he asks and he can see Mmrlim tries his best to figure it out but only gives a sheepish smile in the end, so he points in the direction of the offending space and makes his best puzzled face.</p>
<p>„<em>Why!"</em> Mmrlim's entire being lightens up and Arthur can't help but return his grin<em>. „Why is there a dancefloor?"</em> A nod. <em>„You'll see," </em>and that smirk should be forbidden. It should be forbidden under the punishment of being confined to the bedroom of his apartment for a week, he decides. It's a fair punishment for being so damn sexy in a room full of people.</p>
<p>They never actually separate as the evening progresses. Many people come up to them to talk to Mmrlim's and he always introduces Arthur as well, and by now Arthur might actually be able to spell his name. It's nice. It's comfortable in a way he was absolutely sure would never be possible with his shoddy sign language skills. Mmrlim's a warm presence at his side and Arthur enjoys both finding out more and more about him and finding new ways to make the marvelously pale skin flush bright red.</p>
<p>„<em>I job with eat," </em>ha signs to answer Mmrlim's question about what he does for a living, and adds proudly,<em> „jogging my own eat house space. Big war on father, he will me job on her law business. His. Her? His?"</em></p>
<p>„<em>His,"</em> Mmrlim confirms with warmth in his eyes which prompts Arthur to continue.</p>
<p>„<em>And I not will into law business. On past, I job on his and… hate that? Not happy, father force taking money much on clients. Not like that."</em></p>
<p>Mmrlim looks at him for a long moment and Arthur maybe would've started to worry he'd said something stupid (oh, when hadn't he?) if he hadn't already felt so comfortable with him. So far, he was loving every second of it, and it seemed Mmrlim enjoyed their time too.</p>
<p>„<em>You're very noble," </em>he signed with a smile that did things to Arthur's insides. <em>„And brave, to just quit a family business and start your own."</em></p>
<p>Arthur shook his head. <em>„I brave when me war father on way she treating her clients. I not did that."</em></p>
<p>Mmrlim's rolled his eyes. <em>„You can't fight everyone else's battles, Arthur. You fought your own and you won, you found it in yourself to start your own business from scratch, and I can tell it makes you happy."</em></p>
<p>Yeah, Arthur supposed it did. Something must've shown on his face because Mmrlim's smile made a brilliant reappearance. <em>„But you?"</em></p>
<p>„<em>I'm a photographer,"</em> Mmrlim's signed, and it made weird kind of sense to Arthur, as if that was exactly what Mmrlim should be doing with his life.</p>
<p>„<em>Display me pictures?"</em> Arthur asks hopefully and he feels excited when Mmrlim starts rummaging through his pockets and pulls out a phone. But then he realises it's his own and instead of showing him the photos saved on it, Mmrlim just types something and hands it over.</p>
<p>„<em>Text me sometime and I'll bring some with me when we meet up</em>," Mmrlim signs, his face already colouring, and Arthur blinks at the numbers currently displayed on his screen. He saves it quickly and grins.</p>
<p>„<em>Perfectly,"</em> he signs.</p>
<p>That's when he feels it. He frowns, looking around in confusion, searching for the source of the weird vibrations that suddenly go off. Unable to locate it, or even understand what's going on, he looked back at Mmrlim who seemed to be holding back from laughing.</p>
<p>„<em>You asked what the speakers were for</em>," he signed as if it was supposed to be any explanation. Arthur only raised an eyebrow, prompting his smile to widen. <em>„They emit really low basses so we can feel them vibrate."</em> Mmrlim's hands stilled in the air, giving him a general air of someone who fights a battle in his head. Slowly starting to get the idea, Arthur watches as Mmrlim steels himself, takes one last big inhale and offers him a hand in a gesture that couldn't be misunderstood.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dancing.</em>
</p>
<p>Dancing for deaf people. Arthur was kinda impressed.</p>
<p>He takes Mmrlim's hand, his heart beating so fast he actually wouldn't be suprised if it gave out. Looking at Mmrlim and his hands throughout the entire evening was both wonderful and frustrating, but now, touching him was almost unberable. His skin prickled, feeling hot, and he usually wouldn't, but he let Mmrlim lead. He probably wouldn't know how to read the basses anyway. He could feel them though, and the way Mmrlim started rocking them to the rythym was unlike anything he ever experienced on a dancefloor. They can't talk now and it is a shame, since Arthur would love to voice his opinion on Mmrlim's breathtaking eyes, on his long lashes, on his plump lips… He wanted to kiss him so badly, but it would be very rude of him to steal their first kiss like this, with absolutely no privacy. He tipped his head forward instead, touching his forehead to Mmrlim's.</p>
<p>The songs (or the rythym?) changed a few times, and even though it turned out Mmrlim was incredibly clumsy and kept tripping on air, he was also a good dancer and he definitely could feel the nonexistent music in all his being. Arthur liked the slow moments when they could almost embrace each other, but found he really enjoyed the fast ones, too. He wouldn't, usually, but the way Mmrlim was able to lead him in time to the beats was fascinating and so much fun!</p>
<p>„<em>I should get going,"</em> Mmrlim signed some time later, after they both finished a pint.</p>
<p>„<em>You feet or wheels?"</em> Arthur asked, sensing his chance to be chivarlous. Mmrlim seemed to see right through him though and shook his head fondly.</p>
<p>„<em>I don't live that far away, I can walk. Thank you, though."</em></p>
<p>Arthur wouldn't have any of that, of course, and he tried to spot Gwen to say his goodbyes, but couldn't find her. Maybe she went home already, it was pretty late after all and not many people were left.</p>
<p>„<em>Not trouble. Let I pleasure you</em>," Arthur signed and chose to ignore the way Mmrlim's lips quirked as they always did when he said something particularly wrong. <em>„Don't trouble? Don't problem?"</em> he tried again but decided he'd better stop when Mmrlim had to bite his lip to remain serious.</p>
<p>„<em>Alright. If you really don't mind."</em></p>
<p>They exited the room, making a detour by the toilets, and made their way outside. The night was nice, warm and just the right amount of windy. Arthur tried to ignore – he was actually using all of his willpower not to jump Mmrlim right now – the way Mmrlim casually slipped their fingers together as they walked to the car Arthur parked at the back of the parking lot.</p>
<p>„Arthur!" he heard Gwen somewhere from behind. He turned to wait for her when she jogged up to them from where she was just about to get into a car of her own. „I see you've met Merlin!" she smiled warmly at them both. „Listen, he is absolutely the best in the photography business, I wanted to introduce you two but tonight's been suprisingly busy for me. I think you should give him a try, no one is ever gonna make your dishes look better for that new website you were thinking about."</p>
<p>Arthur smiled at her, squeezing Mmrlim's- <em>Merlin's</em> hand a tiny bit harder. „Yeah, I wanted to ask him that but it seemed a bit too complicated."</p>
<p>„Complicated?" Gwen raised her eyebrows with amusement.</p>
<p>„Oh sod off," Arthur laughed. He could see the exact moment she noticed their hands for her eyebrows shot even higher and her lips parted a little in a quickly concealed suprise.</p>
<p>„Ooooh, so that's how it is," she snickered evilly.</p>
<p>„Shut up, Gwen, I'm just giving him a lift." Arthur winced at how defensive he sounded. Of course she wouldn't believe him for a second. He actually started dragging a disoriented Merlin towards his car before Gwen could sign anything embarrassing to him.</p>
<p>„A <em>lift</em>. That's what it's called these days," Gwen wiggled her eyebrows, turning to head back to her own car.</p>
<p>Arthur huffed. But then-</p>
<p>„Gwen?" he asked into the night, locking his eyes with the slightly wild blue eyes watching him from the other side of his car that they had yet to get into. He got a quiet <em>yes?</em> from her and he glanced in her direction briefly. „Thank you for making me come here today. You wouldn't believe how hard I've been for the whole bloody evening. I think I'd like to make this work, too." He smiled tentatively, knowing Gwen was gonna be so happy for him to finally find a person he was willing to commit to. He took a big breath.</p>
<p>„I think- I want to learn the bloody sign language for him, Gwen."</p>
<p>Later, when Arthur they talked about this moment, he would blame the night. That one street lamp gave such a weak light he could barely see the outine of Merlin's body, not to mention the blush or the shock in his eyes. He honestly hadn't realized anything was wrong, <em>oh so wrong</em>, until Gwen made a uncomfortable noise and he turned to look in her direction.</p>
<p>„What? Hadn't you done the same once?" He lifted his chin defiantly. „I can do it. I <em>will</em> do it, if only he'll have me."</p>
<p>„Arthur," Gwen's voice sounded strangled. „Listen, I probably should just go. And you- Um, good luck." And then she was gone, speeding out of the parking lot like a teenager who just got his licence and wanted to show off.</p>
<p>He frowned at this but before he actually had a chance to wonder what had gotten into her, he felt a tug on his shirt and suddenly warm lips met his own in a fierce kiss. He found he kinda absolutely loved the feeling of Merlin's hands on his cheeks, holding him in place in a suprisingly desperate way. Sneaking one hand around Merlin's waist, the other one playing with the soft curls at his nape, he sighed into the kiss, feeling Merlin cling to him even more. He had kissed a fair numer of people in his life, and usually he knew them longer than he knew Merlin, but never before in his entire life he felt such a spark, burning need, desperate longing, and the feeling of finally coming home. Licking and nicking on Merlin's lower lip, the felt his lips part and grant him entrance, and it was so hot, everything all around him was Merlin, and the hands were stroking his cheekbones now, and when had Merlin pinned him against his car? There was a knee between his legs, and he fought the urge to move his hips, especially since one of the hands was travelling down now, stopping teasingly just a bit shy of its goal. He couldn't hold back a quiet groan of want, but they were still in the parking lot and had already decided he was staying the night at Merlin's.</p>
<p>It was the safest he had ever felt, and he knew then he <em>would</em> make this work no matter what. Merlin smiled into the kiss when, after a while, it turned lazy and relaxed. Finally he pulled back a tiny little bit and touched their foreheads together, still locked in Arthur's tight embrace. Breathing deeply, they tried to come down from the high, and Arthur had half a mind to actually wonder what had just happened when Merlin pulled back again, this time putting enough distance between them to be able to see him without going cross eyed.</p>
<p>„I think you might have gotten something wrong, Arthur."</p>
<p>Arthur just blinks at him.</p>
<p>"Arthur?"</p>
<p>Arthur frowns and opens his mouth but no sound comes out and he closes it again, feeling the hot blush starting to crawl onto his face. Merlin heard him talk to Gwen. Considering it was Merlin who kissed him, Arthur probably shouldn't worry about the <em>being hard all evening</em> part, but he wasn't one for voicing his feelings so freely and he just admitted- he actually said he would- but-</p>
<p>"Stop thinking," he hears Merlin chuckle and snaps out of his thoughts when Merlin pinches his cheek.</p>
<p>"Ouch."</p>
<p>"Oooh he talks!" Merlin giggled and Arthur rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, so do you apparently." It was more of a question, really, and Merlin smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well. I took up sign language in college to get extra credit I needed and, suprisingly, I liked it, met some people since then, got better at it. Sometimes I help Gwen and Elena organize those events." Merlin turned slightly to look at the community centre. "It's just a thing to do to pass some time, you know? And I like helping new people adapt."</p>
<p>Arthur raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Is that what you thought you were doing with me?"</p>
<p>Merlin looked back at him and snorted. "Not really. I mean, later, yeah. But when I first saw you-" Arthur swallowed loudly when Merlin's eyes got just a tiny bit darker and he stepped closer again. "And then you went and said you'd even learn sign language for me... Considering how bloody awful you are at it now, if that doesn't mean you like me, I don't know what does."</p>
<p>"I'm never living this down, am I," Arthur sighed, not even bothering to make it sound like a question. Merlin grinned.</p>
<p>"No. But perhaps I could help you out a bit with your other problem..." And there was no mistaking what kind of help he meant when Arthur felt an eager hand slide down his side. They both took a deep breath of the chilly air and smiled at each other when their eyes met. They finally made a move for the car, and when Merlin started singing at the top of his lungs to some shitty pop songs the radio spew out, Arthur couldn't help the bubbly laughter and a couple of insults every now and then, enjoying the feeling of Merlin's palm on his knee as they drove, with Merlin pointing the direction with his other hand.</p>
<p>And even though Arthur has really meant it when he declared how serious he was about Merlin, he was glad Merlin could speak after all.</p>
<p>His neighbours... probably won't share the sentiment after tonight. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>